Antworten an Willow
by Faris-Eirin
Summary: Dies sind meine Antworten an die Briefe von Willow, die sie mir hin und wieder schreibt ;-) ... Näheres dazu siehe Vorworte im Dokument selbst
1. Antwort an Willow - 1

Disclaimer: - alle namentlich erwähnten Personen und Orte (zumindest diese, die aus den Harry Potter-Büchern bekannt sind) gehören J.K. Rowling. 

Vorwort: - Die folgenden Zeilen sind meine Antwort zu dem Brief von Willow, den sie mir kürzlich per Eulenpost (gibt's denn sowas!!) zukommen liess -- für ein besseres Verständnis empfiehlt es sich deshalb, hier bei www.fanfiction.net unter „Willow Schweiz" ihr Schreiben vorgängig zu lesen.

-+- Antwort an Willow -+-

Liebste Willow

Ich weiss nicht, wie ich Dir für Deinen Brief danken soll. Es hat mich mit tiefster Freude erfüllt zu wissen, dass es Dir gut geht. Du hast Dich schon so lange nicht mehr gemeldet, und da wir (ich und der Rest des Covens) Dich schon vor über einem Monat zurück erwarteten, sind wir vor lauter Sorge um Deinen Verbleib und Gesundheit beinahe wahnsinnig geworden.

Nun, wo soll ich anfangen zu erzählen? Das Leben hier geht mehr oder weniger seinen gewohnten Gang. Wir haben im Zirkel vor 3 Wochen mit den Vorbereitungen für das gestrige Ritual begonnen und Dich natürlich fest eingeplant in der Annahme, dass Du bis dahin wieder zurück sein würdest – gemeinsam hätten wir den Norden anrufen sollen (nein, kleine Elfe, dies soll kein Vorwurf an Dich sein). Doch Du kamst nicht. Wir begannen, uns langsam Sorgen zu machen, haben uns aber fest vorgenommen, das Ritual wie besprochen durch zu führen. Notfalls könnte ich ja die Erde alleine anrufen – was ich gestern dann auch getan habe. Es lief nicht alles wie geplant, denn eigentlich wollten wir in dieser Nacht keine Energiearbeit leisten; aber ein geliebter Freund von Willi ist kürzlich verstorben, und so haben wir ihn wieder etwas zu stärken versucht. Der ganze Abend war wie immer wunderschön, auch wenn wir Dein Fehlen bei jeder Handlung erneut schmerzlich spürten. Du hast uns allen gefehlt und tust es immer noch. Zwischendurch hat es sich so angefühlt, als wenn Du neben mir ständest und Deinen Teil übernommen hättest – aber dies kann auch nur mein Verstand gewesen sein, der mir etwas vor gaukelte.

Und dann? Ich habe mich entschlossen nach Hause zu fahren um in meinem eigenen Bett zu schlafen, denn schliesslich habe ich nun zwei Katzen, um die ich mich kümmern muss. Ja, Deiner Katze geht es gut (auch wenn ich mich schon lange in eine tiefe Depression gestürzt hätte, würde ich so einen Namen tragen), und jetzt gerade sitzt sie zufrieden auf meinem Schoss und versucht den Kugelschreiber zu fangen, der durch Zutun meiner Hand über dieses Papier huscht. Auch sie vermisst Dich sehr – und meine Katze vermisst es, mich für sich alleine zu haben (so nebenbei bemerkt – und dies IST als Vorwurf, wenn auch als einen sehr leisen, zu verstehen) Aber jetzt bin ich schon wieder vom Thema abgeschweift.... Wie ich schon sagte, ich kehrte spät in der Nacht zurück, und gerade als ich meine Haustüre aufschliessen wollte, hörte ich den Schrei einer Eule. Dies war sehr ungewöhnlich, denn ich hatte noch nie eine Eule hier in der Stadt gesehen oder gehört, also blickte ich mich um. Und da sah ich ein beinahe kugelrundes Etwas aus der Ferne rasch näher kommen. Ich traute meinen Augen nicht, denn der Vogel flog direkt auf mich zu. Er hatte mich beinahe erreicht, als er irgend etwas vor meine Füsse fallen liess und sich in der Weide neben meinem Schlafzimmerfenster auf einen Ast setzte. Und weißt Du, was es war, das da vor meinen Füssen lag? DEIN BRIEF! Hast Du schon einmal so etwas gehört? Ich kenne Postkutschen, Postautos und all das Zeugs – aber POSTEULEN?

Rasch betrat ich das Haus und setzte mich aufs Sofa, Deinen Brief noch im Gehen öffnend. Ich war ziemlich müde, als ich ihn gelesen habe, und die Buchstaben tanzten vor meinen Augen. Also entschloss ich mich zuerst einmal ins Bett zu gehen, um Dein Schreiben heute Morgen in wächerem Zustand nochmals zu lesen. Voller Freude wachte ich spät morgens auf, fütterte hastig die Katzen und zog Deinen Brief wieder hervor. Ich entfaltete ihn und sah... NICHTS! Dort wo gestern noch Deine kleine, feine Handschrift das Papier geziert hatte, war alles bis auf ein paar wenige Sätze verschwunden! Ich erinnere mich noch, dass ich am Abend zuvor köstlich darüber gelacht hatte, aber es fiel mir nicht mehr ein, was ich gelesen hatte. Beinahe kein Wort kam mir mehr in den Sinn! Es ist, als ob ein Zauber meinen Verstand verhext und die Sätze vom Papier radiert hätte. Sosehr ich es auch jetzt noch versuche, Die Erinnerung entfliesst meinem Gedächtnis wie Sand zwischen den Fingern...

Also habe ich mich hingesetzt - und sitze noch immer hier - um Dir zurück zu schreiben. Ich weiss noch nicht, wohin ich diesen Brief schicken soll, denn „Willow, irgendwo in England" ist eine mehr als dürftige Adresse. Vielleicht sollte ich den Brief der kleinen, rostroten Eule übergeben, die mittlerweile auf meinem Fenstersims hockt und genüsslich eine tote Maus verspeist (würg!)? Was für eine lächerliche Idee!... Und doch fällt mir nichts Besseres ein.

In letzter Zeit habe ich nicht sehr gut geschlafen. Ich träume viel intensiver als noch vor Kurzem, und des öfteren schreite ich des Nachts auf der Mutter aller Strassen. Ja, auf der Elfenstrasse, die wir in unseren Träumen so oft gemeinsam entlang gewandert sind. Und häufig überkommt mich das Gefühl, als würdest Du neben mir hergehen. Ich traue mich in einem solchen Augenblick nicht, mich um zu sehen; aus Angst, Du könntest nicht da sein. Doch dann nimmt die Gewissheit zu, dass Du bei mir bist, und ich blicke trotzdem zur Seite. Nichts, keine Willow... Und wiederum träume ich manchmal, dass ich Dich erblicke. Du sitzt hinter einem hohen Fenster und schaust hinaus in die Welt, ganz so wie Du es immer getan hast. Ich weiss nicht, wo sich dieser wunderschöne Ort befindet, aber ich hoffe, dass es Dir dort gut geht. In diesen kurzen Augenblicken der Klarheit erkenne ich hinter Dir einen dunklen Mann, der seine Hand zärtlich auf Deine Schulter legt. Wer ist es, Willow? Wer ist diese Gestalt, die Dir ein Strahlen in die Augen zaubert und Dein Gesicht zum Leuchten bringt, wie ich es noch nie gesehen habe?

.... Wieder überkommt mich das Gefühl, dass ich etwas Wichtiges vergessen habe. Du hast mir seinen Namen in Deinem Brief genannt, nicht wahr? Es war... irgendetwas mit „S", oder täusche ich mich? Fange ich allmählich an, durchzudrehen?

Die Eule scheint mittlerweile ihr Frühstück beendet zu haben, denn sie schaut mir mit ihren grossen, goldenen Augen interessiert (?) zu und pocht mit ihrem kleinen Schnabel an die Scheibe. Wartet sie tatsächlich darauf, dass ich den Brief endlich beende? Nun denn... liebste Willow, bitte melde Dich wieder! Ich möchte wissen, was Du tust, wo Du bist, und nicht nur, dass es Dir gut geht und wir uns keine Sorgen zu machen brauchen! Du kennst mich – ich mache mir IMMER Sorgen! Ich bin kurz davor gewesen, meine Sachen zu packen um nach England zu reisen, Dich zu suchen. Und wenn ich dazu das gesamte Königreich von den nördlichsten Highlands bis nach Devon durchkämmen müsste – ich würde Dich finden! Lass mich nicht alleine...

Nun muss ich aber wirklich gehen, denn ich höre draussen auf der Weide die Pferde wiehern. DEINE Pferde, falls Du das vergessen haben solltest...

Möge die Göttin Dich beschützen.

In Liebe

Ursula


	2. Antwort an Willow - 2

Disclaimer: - alle namentlich erwähnten Personen und Orte (zumindest diese, die aus den Harry Potter-Büchern bekannt sind) gehören J.K. Rowling.  
  
Vorwort: - Die folgenden Zeilen sind meine Antwort zu dem 2. Brief von Willow, den sie mir auf meinen Brief an sie sandte ( für ein besseres Verständnis empfiehlt es sich deshalb, hier bei www.fanfiction.net unter „Willow Schweiz" ihr Schreiben vorgängig zu lesen.  
  
  
  
-+- Antwort an Willow (2) -+-  
  
  
  
Liebste Willow  
  
Wenn ich doch nur vorher gewusst hätte, dass der Mann von Dir geschickt wurde! Ich bin derart über ihn erschrocken, dass ich bei seinem Anblick die Haustüre sogleich wieder zugeschlagen habe... Keine Angst, seine Nase hat bereits aufgehört zu bluten und in ein paar Tagen wird (hoffentlich) nichts mehr zu sehen sein...  
  
Was ist es für ein Mann? Er hat etwas äusserst merkwürdiges, beinahe animalisches an sich. Und die Katzen haben bei seinem Anblick gefaucht und sind verschwunden. Aber wie Du mich gebeten hast, habe ich ihm den Weg zum Badezimmer gezeigt. Nun liegt er trotz anfänglichem Widerwillen in der Wanne. Ich kann nur raten, was er mir zu erzählen hat, aber Deinem Brief zu Folge wird er eine Menge zu erklären haben.  
  
Ich hoffe, dieses Schreiben wird noch lesbar sein, wenn ich damit fertig bin. Wieder kommen mir die Tränen beim Gedanken an Deine verzweifelten Worte.... Fürchte Dich nicht, geliebte Schwester. Die Göttin führt uns und lässt uns nicht ihm Stich. Verzweifle nicht, denn sie ist immer bei Dir.  
  
Dieser Albus Dumbledore scheint ein seltsamer Mann zu sein. Kann man ihm vertrauen? Sieht er weit? Mir scheint es nicht so. Und doch... Ich habe noch nie von einem Mann gehört, der Dir etwas befahl und Du gehorchtest.  
  
Horch! Wie es scheint, hat dieser Remus Lupin endlich entschieden, genug gebadet zu haben. Ich gehe ihm schnell frische Sachen reichen...  
  
---------------------------  
  
Ah, nun sehe ich klarer. Remus hat in viele Dinge Licht bringen können. Ich habe ihm einen Single Malt vorgesetzt, denn nur das scheint ihm momentan über den grössten Kummer hinweg zu helfen. Jaja, ich weiss, Alkohol ist keine Lösung, aber mir ist auf die Schnelle nichts besseres eingefallen. Ausserdem scheint er jetzt viel ruhiger, sodass er mir hoffentlich auch mal zuhört, anstatt die ganze Zeit ihm Wohnzimmer hin und her zu tigern.  
  
Ich gebe ehrlich zu, etwas verwirrt zu sein. Zuerst erhalte ich von Dir einen Brief, dessen Zeilen plötzlich verschwunden sind, dann lese ich etwas über irgendwelche Magie-Schulen, Death Eater und dunkle Lords, und schliesslich erzählt mir Remus, er sei ein Werwolf und Sirius Black ein Animagus. EIN WERWOLF!! IN MEINEM HAUS! Kein Wunder haben die Katzen durchgedreht. Trotz des Elfenblutes, das in meinen Adern fliesst, bin ich doch mit dieser Flut an kuriosen Informationen ziemlich überfordert. Ich werd's überstehen, keine Sorge, auch wenn ich vielleicht etwas Kopfschmerzen davon trage.  
  
Das mit den Portschlüsseln ist eine wirklich klevere Sache. Remus hat mir gesagt, dass dieser, den er mitgebracht hat, in 3 Tagen uns zu Dir bringen wird. Das gibt mir genügend Zeit, die Dinge hier zu regeln und zu packen. Hast Du vielleicht geglaubt, ich würde zögern? Niemals. Ich könnte nie eine Blutsschwester im Stich lassen.  
  
Ich wäre gerne auf der Mutter aller Strassen zu Dir gekommen, doch wie Du weißt, ist es nicht sehr klug durch Elfenland zu reisen. Die Zeit dort ist unberechenbar, und ehe man sich versieht, können in einem Augenblick schon viele Jahre auf dieser Erde vergangen sein. Zudem... ich finde den Zugang nicht mehr. Es ist, als ob die Strasse im Nebel entschwunden ist - genauso wie Avalon einst. Das erschreckt mich. Es erfüllt mich mit tiefster Angst zu sehen, wie die Welt sich verändert, und ich glaube, dass das Verschwinden Deines Liebsten auch ein Teil davon ist. Wenn nicht rasch gehandelt wird, ist es zu spät. Vielleicht ist es dies schon, aber ich bete zur Göttin, dass ich mich täusche.  
  
Ich habe in meinem Leben schon (zu)viel gesehen, liebste Schwester, schreckliche, abstossende Dinge. Doch immer folgte darauf eine Zeit des Friedens und der Liebe. Nun scheint es wieder soweit zu sein, dass wir uns gegen die dunklen Mächte erheben müssen. Wie ich mir gewünscht habe, endlich in Ruhe mein Leben beschreiten zu können - doch wie es aussieht, hält die Göttin für uns erneut eine Schlacht bereit.  
  
Wenn ich doch nur den Weg zu meiner Mutters Volk fände. Vielleicht könnten wir hinter den Nebeln Hilfe finden.... aber ich weiss nicht einmal, ob noch jemand dort ist. Sie vergehen, kleine Willow, sie entschwinden... Und dies nur, weil die Menschen vergessen haben zu träumen. Es zerreisst mir beinahe das Herz, wenn ich daran denke, und meine Seele weint bittere Tränen. Auch für Dich, denn ich spüre Deine Sehnsucht nach Deinem Liebsten, auch wenn solche Ferne uns trennt.  
  
---------------------------  
  
Remus hat sich nun etwas erholt. Ich habe lange, lange mit ihm gesprochen, und nun erleuchtet schon die Morgensonne mein Wohnzimmer. Er scheint allmählich zu verstehen, dass er Severus' Verschwinden nicht hätte verhindern können, auch wenn er die ganze Zeit bei ihm geblieben wäre. Er ist ein wirklich, wirklich interessanter Mann... vor allem jetzt, wo er sich den Dreck und Gestank abgewaschen hat. Immer noch etwas dünn zwar, aber das krieg' ich schon wieder hin.  
  
Du kannst Dir nicht vorstellen wie er geguckt hat, als er meine violetten Augen bemerkt hat... Remus wäre beinahe vom Stuhl gefallen. Ach, es ist schön, dass ich sogar noch einem Werwolf einiges beibringen kann!  
  
Weiss Albus Dumbledore, dass Du nach mir geschickt hast? Ich möchte nicht als Eindringling erscheinen und es wäre wohl auch nicht sehr förderlich für Dich – zumal Du an Hogwarts (netter Name!) eine Stelle inne hast.  
  
So, und nun muss ich mich wohl ans Packen machen. Gibt es noch etwas, dass ich Dir mitbringen soll (abgesehen von Deiner Katze, den Pferden, den Kräutern....)? Schick mir doch... eine Eule... oder sonst was... – nur bitte keinen zweiten Werwolf!  
  
Möge die Göttin über Euch wachen  
  
Faris-Eirin


End file.
